


made with all intentions to break

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, POV Alternating, Rimming, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Doflamingo is cool and confident, and never showing any type of weakness.Yet here he is now, slumped on his own bed. And why? Simply because Law asked, a flutter of his eyelashes and a coy tone-can you show me how you jack yourself off? And Doflamingo was putty.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	made with all intentions to break

**Author's Note:**

> This most definitely didn't come out as good as I hoped it would be, but I'm still uploading it based on the sole purpose of this fandom needing bottom Doffy.
> 
> There were a lot of typos while I was beta reading, so I'm sorry if I missed some! But I do hope you enjoy

Doflamingo groans, thumbing the slit of his cock while his eyes slip shut. 

It’s been a long time since he’s touched himself, always having a hole to busy himself with, there’s no need for him to masturbate when someone willing enough is always around. It’s too much work right now, too much work to grab his phone, call that person he wants to see. 

So Doflamingo imagines him instead, leaning back on one hand while pumping the other up and down his shaft in slow motions. That’s how Law would do it. The younger man always raves about jacking Doflamingo off, says he likes how long and thick he is, a task in and of itself. Law with that sweet mouth, Doflamingo groans low and throaty just thinking about those plush lips sinking down his cock. 

Law can take a dick like no other, whether it’s up the ass or in his throat. A fucking dream he is. Doflamingo could get lost in those hypnotizing eyes, clouded with tears and dripping with desire, how eager Law gets whenever Doflamingo starts fucking his tight throat, calling him all kinds of names. 

Doflamingo’s hand grows a little more frantic, nothing on his mind but Law- Law dropping his jaw for more, falling pliant despite lack of air. Doflamingo drags his thumb over his tip, smearing the salty liquid. Law would lap it up, swallow it with such greed. 

_You taste so good baby_. 

Doflamingo grips the base of his cock tightly, chest heaving as he looks towards the ceiling. He didn’t even realize the pull he had on his bedsheets, fingers damn near curling into the mattress. _That’s_ what Law does to him. Turns him into this man that’s jacking off late at night in his bedroom like he’s some kind of teenager. Doflamingo ignores his blush, silently cursing under his breath. 

It takes a lot for a man like Doflamingo to feel humiliated, and this takes the cake. He tries to not think about how his hips start rutting, chasing the friction in his palm, cock leaking like it never has before. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Doflamingo hisses, “fuck, _Law_.” 

It’s easy enough to see the man in his mind eye, Law bent over his bed, cock disappearing and reappearing in his loose hole, sloppy with lube. Doflamingo doesn’t even think when he starts rocking desperately into his hand, palm flying up and down his wet cock. 

_Are you gonna cum for me daddy_. 

That sweet voice of Law’s, raspy and needy, fucking back on Doflamingo’s cock like he can’t ever get enough. He’ll never get enough, never. 

_Cum in me_ , a plea, _cum in me baby_. 

Law begging, nails scratching Doflamingo’s back. Law screaming out his name. Doflamingo’s orgasm rushes through him quickly, eyes rolling, plating his feet on the ground to roll his hips firmly. Ribbons of semen shoot out his cock and Doflamingo hardly recognizes his own groan, a shrill sound even to his own ears. 

Doflamingo gasps, more cum spilling out of him before it’s nothing but a dribble, pearly white essence trickling down his length. Doflamingo chokes on a moan, allowing himself to fall on the bed with an arm thrown over his eyes. 

“I hope you’re satisfied.” Doflamingo grunts quite breathlessly. 

“That was,” Law swallows thickly, achingly hard, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” 

It took a lot for Law to not jump out of this chair the second Doflamingo’s eyes slipped shut. Really, how he managed to keep quiet in the midst of Doflamingo’s scene was award worthy. Law’s never not had Doflamingo’s dick in line of sight and _not_ be able to do something about it. 

Doflamingo’s skin is sweaty and glistening, a puddle of cum on the floor that has Law’s mouth salivating, fingers twitching on his lap, wanting to taste every inch of Doflamingo’s skin. Goddamn he wants to ruin him, see that blonde hair stuck to his forehead, hear those desperate moans again. 

In all of the months Law and Doflamingo have been seeing each other, _never_ did Law think he would make such sounds. Hell, Doflamingo probably didn’t either, which must be why he’s blushing. A man like Doflamingo having a vulnerable side shouldn’t shock Law at all, but he’s powerful, a wealthy man. Doflamingo is cool and confident, and never showing any type of weakness. 

Yet here he is now, slumped on his own bed after coming all over himself. And why? Simply because Law asked, a flutter of his eyelashes and a coy tone- _can you show me how you jack yourself off_? And Doflamingo was putty. 

Law wants to know what he was thinking about, if Doflamingo was achingly aware of the position he was in or if he was completely lost in the sensation, in his thoughts. It makes Law feel powerful, being able to reduce Doflamingo to this state. Wants to see how far Doflamingo’s willing to let Law go. With that thought alone, Law pushes out of the chair, bare feet padding close to Doflamingo’s bed, ignoring that beautiful mess on the floor to push at the blonde’s arm. 

“Let me see you baby,” Law murmurs. 

Doflamingo doesn’t resist when Law pulls his heavy arm up and off his face, and this was a bad idea. Holy fucking shit was this a bad idea. Doflamingo’s blue eyes are dilated and hazy, cheeks flushed, and mouth parted as if he’s still trying to catch his breath. 

“How pretty you are,” Law praises and Doflamingo glances away, “that was beautiful daddy, thank you for showing me how you play with yourself.” 

Doflamingo’s cheeks grow darker, and Law’s heart thuds in his chest. A familiar feeling bubbles low in his stomach, something he hasn’t felt since before he met Doflamingo. Law wants to fuck this man, have him split wide open on his dick, see those eyes clouded with tears. Law’s sure it's been a while since anyone has gotten to see the sight, and he’s almost jealous thinking of the people that have. 

“Mingo,” Law drawls, sliding a hand over his messy pubes. 

Doflamingo looks wearily to Law. That was the same fucking tone that got him in this situation. Law looking at him with puppy dog eyes, closing in on Doflamingo, and Doflamingo already knows he’s trapped. Doflamingo knows that whatever Law is about to suggest now he’s going to say yes to, because he’s that easy when it comes to Law. 

It doesn’t take much for him to agree with what the younger says. It’s been that way since they first started seeing each other, always so keen on giving Law what he wants and needs, no matter how bratty he’s turned because of Doflamingo spoiling him. 

“What is it?” Doflamingo grunts, frowning because his legs still feel tingly. 

Law dips down, brushing his lips across Doflamingo’s jaw, up to his ear and he suppresses the need to shiver. 

“Let me fuck you.” Law whispers, and when did his voice get that deep? 

Has Law’s voice always been that deep? Borderline demanding? No, Law has always been sweet, docile and coquettish, but never laced with wicked intent. 

Doflamingo turns to face Law and there’s a certain defiance in his eyes, holding Doflamingo’s gaze. 

“Huh?” Doflamingo asks, because surely, he didn’t hear that correctly. 

Law couldn’t have said that, not his submissive little Law. 

“I want to fuck you.” 

Doflamingo blinks once and then twice, going to raise up on his elbows but Law stops him with a palm to his chest, roughly pushing him back against the bed. 

“It’s okay daddy,” Law reassures as if _that’s_ the problem, “I’m going to make it good for you.” 

Doflamingo’s cock twitches in interest, melting against the mattress when Law captures his lips in a kiss. It’s not as if Doflamingo’s never bottomed before, he used to do so regularly with that beautiful casino owner. The old reptile used to have no qualms fucking Doflamingo especially brutal, simply because Doflamingo never kept his mouth shut when his cock was up his ass. 

This is Law though. The thought of Law fucking him after what just transpired sends a roll of anticipation through him, fireworks crackling under his skin. Doflamingo’s groan gets swallowed up as Law licks into his mouth, fingers slipping through cum, down to his half hard cock, breaking the kiss to look down at him with this heated gaze he’s never seen before. 

“Spread your legs for me.” 

Doflamingo does so without much thought and Law’s eyebrow raises a touch, probably not expecting him to comply. Doflamingo’s eager to see how Law will fuck him though, if he’s the type to try and make love or if he’s the type to fuck hard, dirty. 

Law slips between Doflamingo’s legs when he spreads them, feet planted on his bed, scooting back so that he rests in the middle. Law, surprisingly, lays between his thighs, wet finger tracing his balls, eyeing the way Doflamingo’s cock is plumping up. 

“When’s the last time you fingered yourself?” 

God, how long _has_ it been? Why the hell did Doflamingo stop doing that? 

Ah yeah, because he started fucking Law. 

“A while.” 

Law hums thoughtfully, raising to lick a streak of cum as if in afterthought. As if he just needed a taste. Doflamingo’s bound to get ruined by this man one day. Law makes himself mighty comfortable, spreading Doflamingo apart with one hand, his free hand working down below him. 

“Flip over for me.” 

Again, Doflamingo does as he’s told, ignoring the vulnerable position. Doflamingo’s about to ask if Law’s going to touch himself while he fingers him open, but the taunt dies in his throat when Law all of a sudden buries his face between Doflamingo’s ass. 

Doflamingo’s shout is pathetic at best, eyes widening when Law wiggles his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle. Doflamingo gasps at the intrusion, fingers clawing his bedsheets. Even when he was with Crocodile, and before him, Doflamingo’s never really gotten rimmed. Doflamingo didn’t even dare utter to Crocodile to eat his ass, no one before suggesting it. Although Doflamingo has always loved eating someone out. 

This quickly defies everything Doflamingo thought he knew. Law’s mouthing over his rim, slurping lewdly on spit, tongue flicking devilishly in his hole. Doflamingo, much to his own embarrassment, whines when Law spreads his ass cheeks apart, tongue kissing his most sensitive part. Doflamingo loses it when Law adds a finger, the digit pressing in next to his tongue and his elbows give out on him. 

Doflamingo falls face first in his bed, chest sinking onto the mattress while Law eats him out like there’s no fucking tomorrow. One finger slowly goes into two, Doflamingo’s eyes rolling back, Law pressing intently on his prostate. The sound that’s ripped out of his throat is somewhere between a mewl and a whine, and Doflamingo just doesn’t fucking care because this is the best goddamn feeling he’s ever felt. 

Law eats him out for what feels like hours, going from sticking his tongue in as far as it’ll go to replacing the wet appendage with three fingers brushing over his sweet spot. Doflamingo’s cock is leaking an obscene amount, already knows that he drips constantly with any form of ass play. 

Law doesn’t care about that, Doflamingo’s erection lays neglected, Law’s sole focus is on his ass, stretching him until he’s pleased. Doflamingo almost whines in protest when Law pulls away, can feel his hole gaping and wet with saliva, the unfamiliar need to be fucked coils in the pit of his stomach. 

“You’re pretty down here,” Law comments, thumb tracing around loose muscle, “has anyone ever told you that daddy?” 

The pet name now sounds condescending, like it doesn’t belong. Doflamingo wants to tell him so but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth. 

“Awh,” Law coos, “daddy can’t speak, can he?” 

Doflamingo sucks in a sharp breath, turning so that his cheek is resting on the bed. Law doesn’t crowd over him, not like how it is when the roles are reversed. To anyone else the size difference would look comical, but Law looks otherworldly when he sheds that submission. Doflamingo never thought he would need the visual of Law behind him, hands roaming up his sides, down his back, cock dancing over his hole. 

“Do you want me to fuck you baby?” Law wraps his hands around Doflamingo’s waist, the warmth of them so damn immense. 

Doflamingo nods his head, eyes flying wide when Law smacks the meat of his ass. 

“Law-” 

“At least I know you can still talk,” Law huffs, nails digging in warning on his waist, “if you want something ask for it properly.” 

Doflamingo’s lips almost twitch at the fondness of that statement. How many times has he ever told Law that same thing; spoken in the same way, in this same moment. Everything is the same except for the roles being reversed. Doflamingo finds it hot as hell. 

If only to have a slight upper hand, or maybe it’s to take a jab at Law and show him how needy he looks during these moments, Doflamingo wiggles his hips in invitation, looking over his shoulder the same way Law would. Oh, it turns him on, Doflamingo picturing himself as Law, the same mannerisms. 

“I want you to fuck me daddy.” Doflamingo purrs. 

Law’s mind blanks for a second, one quick second where nothing at all seeps into his thoughts. Only the sound of Doflamingo calling him daddy in a breathy voice exists. Law wonders, faintly, if that’s how he sounds before he gets fucked, how he looks. If it is Law pities Doflamingo a little, no way in hell is Law going to be able to last if he keeps that shit up. 

Law says nothing, raising slightly to line his cock with Doflamingo’s ass. It’s been a long time since he’s fucked someone but knowing that Doflamingo is the one under him is what spurs him on. Law enters Doflamingo slowly, and he moans under his breath, pulling up bedsheets as he keeps going. 

As much as Law wants to witness his cock sinking into Doflamingo’s ass, he’d much rather watch Doflamingo instead. The older man’s mouth is dropped open, eyes looking far off, the blush that never went away still present. Doflamingo stiffens when Law rocks in further, and he runs his hands soothingly up his back, relishing in how big he looks slumped over. 

“Shit you feel good,” Law rasps. Tight and wet, walls clinging to his length. 

Law bites his lip, pushing in the last few inches of his cock and Doflamingo gasps harshly when he bottoms out. Doflamingo’s trembling, panting harshly and Law gives him time to breathe, adjust, get used to the feeling of a cock stretching him open again. All the while Law continues to caress him, ignoring the thought in his head that’s begging him to fuck this man’s brains out. 

“’m ready,” Doflamingo mutters, eyes closed. He looks so fucking content, blonde eyelashes laying atop ruddy cheeks, lips slick with spit. 

Law blinks out of his daze, watching his cock come into view, pink rim trying to suck him back in. Law waits until nothing but the head rests inside of Doflamingo and before the older man can even breathe, even think to say anything, Law drives in deep. Doflamingo doesn’t bother to hide that he enjoys it, has never been the type to hide his pleasure. 

Doflamingo lays on his own bed and fucking takes it, and Law gets a fucking rush from it, can’t help but plant one of his feet on the mattress to give him long deep strokes. Law groans when Doflamingo’s walls clamp around him, the blonde moaning in tandem. Heat swelters around the room, nothing existing but Law slamming into Doflamingo, balls slapping together, the sounds of their fucking echoing around the room. 

“Oh _Law_ ,” Doflamingo whines, rocking to meet Law’s thrusts. 

Law’s nails drag along his waist, moving to the dip of his hips to drag him back on his cock. Both of their movements are frantic, both acting as if they can’t get close enough, Law feeling as if he’s not deep enough, Doflamingo’s not sobbing loud enough. Law pulls out with an irritated grunt, slapping Doflamingo’s ass. 

“Turn over.” Law says it more harshly than intended, but Doflamingo doesn’t reprimand him for it. 

Doflamingo flips over with less grace than he usually possesses and Law smiles, grabbing at his legs to throw them over his shoulder. They’re much too long, Law’s much too small compared to Doflamingo to do something like this, but that doesn’t matter when he plants both hands on either side of Doflamingo’s head and fucks into him. 

Doflamingo’s head knocks to the side, big hands scrambling to Law’s back, scratching him up. It feels good, almost too fucking good. Doflamingo’s head is swimming, dizzy with arousal, not able to do anything but lay down and take what Law’s giving him, and it’s so much. Law’s slamming right on his prostate, drawing out all these sounds he forgot he knew how to make, eyes watering because Law just won’t fucking _stop_ driving on that spot. 

“Like that?” Law asks darkly, already knowing what he’s doing to him. 

“Right there,” Doflamingo groans, eyes rolling when Law drops more of his weight on top of him. 

It doesn’t matter that he’s smaller, what matters is Law’s cock is long and so fucking good, the muscle aching in his thighs means nothing when compared to Law sinking balls deep in Doflamingo over and over again. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Doflamingo moans brokenly, nails dragging down Law’s back, “right there Law, come on.” 

The bed is sure to give out on them, between the size of Doflamingo being pressed into the mattress, to Law’s movements basically scraping the bedpost along the floor, it’s a wonder it’s holding up. Doflamingo thanks every holy being his mansion is in a place where nobody at all will be able to hear how desperate he sounds. 

“Fucking faster Law,” Doflamingo urges, hands pressing on the base of Law’s spine, “ _deeper_.” 

“Shit.” Law curses, raising to push at Doflamingo’s legs, palms flat on his thigh to fuck him fast and deep. 

“Like that,” Doflamingo laughs breathlessly, cheeks flaring with heat at Law’s expression, “keep goin’ like that princess.” 

And Law does just that, not showing a hint of exhaustion as he rams on Doflamingo’s sensitive spot. Pressure builds in his stomach with every drive, bones going numb, lips tingly. Doflamingo stares at the ceiling in a daze, eyes crossing at the overwhelming sensation. 

“God, I love that face.” Law grunts. 

Doflamingo should show some type of reaction, his heart damn well does- almost fucking spilling out of his chest at the mere mention of Law loving anything about him. But Doflamingo can’t do shit, his body feels heavy and euphoric, and heat is spreading low in his stomach, cock twitching on his stomach. 

“Are you gonna cum for me daddy?” Law asks in this cloying voice, snapping his hips in a brutal speed. 

The question alone is what makes him topple over the edge, Law hitting his spot once and then twice, knowing that he’s coming untouched from Law fucking him makes the orgasm more intense. It’s like Doflamingo didn’t cum before, like nothing else existed before Law started fucking him. Streaks of white shoot onto Doflamingo’s chest, warmth trickling down his sides because of the large load and also because of Law’s reckless pace. 

Doflamingo starts whimpering when he comes down from his high, spasming below Law because he doesn’t let up, if anything he starts fucking him deeper, dragging one of Doflamingo’s legs to his shoulder, hitting a new angle that has him seeing stars. Doflamingo sobs pitifully, pushing at Law’s chest with a shaky hand. Law doesn’t stop, and when Doflamingo’s eyes crack open he sees the way his eyes are completely black, face hard, not looking like his sweet Law at all. 

This is a different man, the man he met before Doflamingo ever laid claim on him. This is the one that’s taken people without a care in the world and tossed them away afterwards, and Doflamingo finds himself loving that foreign expression. 

Blunt nails scratch up Doflamingo’s thigh, teeth roughly nipping at the skin close to his knee. Law shoves his cock in deeper, not caring one bit that Doflamingo’s spent and fluttering in aftershocks around him. Every thrust has Doflamingo swallowing down whines, whimpers bubbling in his throat, threatening to spill out. 

“You know,” Law rasps, “there’s nothing I love more than a hung bottom.” 

Fucking hell. Doflamingo’s eyes roll when Law sweeps his cock up, palm smearing in the precum spilling out of his slit, thumb digging in harshly. Doflamingo’s back flies off the bed and Law’s laugh is husky, kissing a spot under his knee that gets his hips bucking. 

“Such a pretty dick,” Law groans, stroking his erection in time with his thrusts, “a pretty and _useless_ dick.” 

Doflamingo keens embarrassingly high when Law smacks his shaft, trembling against the bed. 

“ _Law_.” 

“You look prettiest like this daddy.” Law drives right on Doflamingo’s prostate and all air whooshes out his lungs, mind going blank at the pleasure, “such a good fuck. It’s like you were made to take dick.” 

Doflamingo’s whine sounds nothing like him, spurring Law on to keep fucking him at the brutal pace he’s going, loving how his walls are clamping around his cock, trying desperately to suck him in despite the way he was just pushing on Law’s chest. 

God, Doflamingo’s so pretty. How did Law never think to fuck him before? Law licks his lips as he watches Doflamingo’s cock slapping on his belly button, strings of precum stick to his abs. Law stops when Doflamingo spasms violently, giving his balls a good tug as he pulls out. Doflamingo’s leg drops to the bed and his eyes fly open. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Doflamingo looks at him like he’s stupid, teeth gritting, oh he looks _pissed_. Law finds that delightful, knowing the blonde was so close to his orgasm only to be denied. Call it a payback of sorts. Law ignores that expression and sits on the edge of the bed, the spot Doflamingo was just occupying, and he strokes his cock without a care in the world. It’s a shame Doflamingo’s cum has already dried up. 

The bed jostles when Law moans, Doflamingo coming into view, tentatively crawling to the floor. His limbs look beautiful like that, fluorescent lights above hitting golden skin slick with sweat just right. Doflamingo’s essence dripping off sculpted abs, he could put all those Bernini sculptures to shame, make deities weep. 

Blonde eyelashes sweep slowly as Doflamingo settles between his legs, hands coming up to Law's knees but stopping just before he can place them on him, instead settling in between his thighs. Law grips the base of his cock, tilting his head while looking down at Doflamingo. This is a nice spot for him to be, better than when he was under him and even slumped on his bed. Doflamingo’s gorgeous on his knees. 

Law bites his lip, smacking his cock over Doflamingo’s mouth, tracing precum around his lips, “open up daddy.” 

Doflamingo’s mouth drops, long tongue hanging down to his chin. Law is already well acquainted with what that mouth can do, how spectacular Doflamingo uses it. Law will have fun using him. Law cards his fingers through blonde locks, dragging Doflamingo’s head down until wet heat encases his prick. Doflamingo picks up an easy rhythm all on his own, Law not really guiding him, he doesn’t need to. 

Doflamingo hums around his length, sending little sparks up Law’s spine, spreading his legs wider when the blonde sinks lower, taking more of him into his mouth. Law whines, shifting on the bed, moving his hand away to slide it next to his other one. 

Blue eyes sweep up to him and Law can feel his balls drawing taunt, bobbing Doflamingo’s head faster. The sight of Doflamingo on his knees, blue eyes heavily lidded with lust, taking Law’s cock after just getting fucked by him. Goddamn. 

“Look at you baby,” Law groans, threading his fingers through blonde strands, pushing and pulling Doflamingo on his cock faster, “so _good_.” 

Law’s head knocks back, stomach tensing when Doflamingo swallows, tongue lavishing his balls. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Law bucks into his mouth, eyes rolling because of Doflamingo’s nose pressing in his pubes, taking his entire length into his mouth. Law’s orgasm comes quick, that coil snapping when Doflamingo’s teeth rake over his shaft painfully, suckling on his tip. Law cries out in pleasure, riding out his release in Doflamingo’s mouth, shivering at his tongue flicking back and forth over his slit. 

Law sucks in air, one of his hands falling to the bed in order to not collapse on top of it. Doflamingo pops off with a lewd sound, sitting back on his knees, looking at Law so expectantly. Oh, he looks so ready to do anything Law says, which is dangerous. The number of humiliating things Doflamingo has made Law do over the past months should make the blonde weary. 

The fact that he’s looking at Law with so much trust, none of those sly remarks, no taunts or teasing. Making a man like Doflamingo go mute, waiting patiently, obediently. Law feels something swell up in his chest. If only to let go of that affectionate attachment though, Law shifts a leg in between Doflamingo’s, smiling sweetly. 

“Hump my leg.” 

Doflamingo swallows thickly, scooting closer. There’s no point in trying to save face, Doflamingo is harder than he’s ever been, and he’s never been one to be meek or reserved. Doflamingo is absolutely shameless, so if Law wants him to hump his leg into an orgasm, then that’s damn well what he’s going to do. 

A flicker of awe crosses Law’s features when he straddles his leg, sliding one hand up his knee, the other curling over the back of his opposite leg. Doflamingo tugs Law closer, humming because this is a _much_ better angle. Law gasps, eyes wide when Doflamingo rolls his hips, the length of his cock sliding up and down Law’s shin. 

Doflamingo closes his eyes, panting as he picks up speed. It won’t take him long to cum, Doflamingo’s been on edge for however long now. Law’s leg hair is prickling up his shaft, soft yet hard, serving to make Doflamingo groan loudly, head knocking down to watch as he slicks up golden skin. Doflamingo drops a little more of his weight, eyes fluttering shut when his balls get friction, loose hole being rubbed deliciously. 

It’s fucking good, better than he thought it would be. Doflamingo hardly even cares that he’s humping Law’s leg like a bitch in heat, it just makes him go faster, full on fucking his leg. 

“Ah shit,” Doflamingo groans breathlessly, “I’m about to cum.” 

Doflamingo’s eyebrows knit in concentration, gaze finally straying to Law’s, and the amount of adoration in his eyes is what sends him over the edge. Law’s expression is nothing short of wonder, and Doflamingo shivers, spilling all over his shin. Law’s name bounces off the walls because of the way Doflamingo moans it, voice so broken and husky. 

Doflamingo slumps on Law’s leg, watching pathetic spurts of semen shoot out his cock, forehead pressed against his knee. It feels like Doflamingo ran a damn marathon, chest heaving. It’s been a long time since he had a bone satiating feeling such as this, limbs feeling all tingly, head dizzy. 

Law finally snaps out of his daze, shaking his head. That image will live with him until the day he passes on into the next life, maybe even into that one. 

“Hey baby,” Law murmurs softly, cupping Doflamingo’s cheeks to bring his head up. 

Doflamingo’s eyes are in little half-moons, still breathing a bit too heavily. He looks beautiful fucked out, fucking gorgeous. 

“You’re so perfect.” 

Law doesn’t tease Doflamingo when he blushes, knowing he’s blushing too, all he does is lean down and capture Doflamingo’s lips in the sweetest kiss they’ve ever exchanged. As much as Law would love to work both of them back into a frenzy, Law needs to feel him, needs the warmth Doflamingo always gives him. 

“Get in bed with me baby.” 

Doflamingo is up in seconds, hands circling Law’s waist to slide him along the bed, pressing a chaste kiss on the side of his lips, trailing softer ones across his cheek, down to his jawline. Law’s heart flutters when Doflamingo noses up the dip in his neck with soft breaths. Doflamingo rolls to his back, dragging Law with him until he’s settled on top, giving Law exactly what he unknowingly craves for. 

Law adds his own kisses to Doflamingo’s skin, feeling much too greedy. He knew it before but now he definitely knows he wants more of these moments. 

“Who knew you were such a good lay.” Doflamingo muses. 

“You do know how to ruin a moment,” Law scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

Doflamingo’s laugh jostles Law, head rattling on his chest but even still he smiles, ears completely in tune with the blonde's heartbeat. 

“Stay the night with me?” 

And there it is. The shift in their relationship, all those _what if’s_ Law plays out in his mind now coming true. It’s a miniscule thing, and Law shouldn’t get so excited over it, but he’s fucking soaring, knows that Doflamingo can probably feel the way he’s grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yeah sure,” Law mumbles, bashful, acting nonchalant as if this means nothing at all, “I’ll stay with you Doflamingo.” 

_In more ways than one_ , Law refrains from adding.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: something about this work irritated me and idk what the hell it is, but I absolutely adored writing Doflamingo jacking off in the beginning. That was the only part I wrote with full confidence
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
